Decode
by imalionrawr010
Summary: One shot. Tien's life after he's retired from martial arts for a living. He's fallen in love and she's nothing other than perfect.


****

**This is a one shot with Tien Shinhan and one of my many OC's. I've been thinking about writing a story about them before this chapter/stpry/whatever lol. I don't own any DBZ materials, Midori's my character though.**

**

* * *

**

**Decode**

Midori loved watching him train. Although several years ago he retired from martial arts, he continued training to keep his mind and body from going crazy. She watched from the window as her husband shifted into each Tai Chi position smoothly. Really, Midori was supposed to be cooking, but she often found she was easy to distract.

As she returned to the rice, beef, and vegetables that were on the stove, she remembered how they had been introduced. She and some friends had gone to the World Martial Arts Tournement a long time ago. One of her old students, Videl now married to the son of Goku, dragged her to where her father-in-law's friends were. Midori was introduced to each one.

Goku and Chi Chi were naturally the first one's Videl introduced her math teacher to. Vegeta and his family were next, followed by Krillin's. Followed by Krillin's daughter was Yamcha and Pu'ar, a shapeshifting cat who had caused trouble many years ago in the desert with Yamcha. Oolong, a cowardly and perverted shapeshifting hog, was introduced next. Chiaotzu, an adoreable little doll like boy, who sat on the shoulder of a three eyed man. Goku invited Midori to dinner after the tournement, and she accepted, dragging a friend she had gone with to the dinner.

* * *

Tien sat crossed-legged, all three eyes shut in meditation. Next to him was his faithful comrade, Chiaotzu, meditating as he did. A familiar and intoxicating smell drifted into his nostrils, breaking his concentration. He knew it was her; she never failed to wear that perfume he bought for her once. The smell of teriyaki was mixed into the perfume. Tien waited, wondering if she was ever going to tap on his shoulder.

A smile crept on his face as she still hadn't told him dinner was ready. Deciding he had lost his concentration long ago, he stood, stretching his arms. Chiaotzu heard and did as his best friend did. Tien turned to see the beautiful woman Videl had introduced to him those years ago. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short. Her long black hair was tied out of her face, but still fell down her back. Green was the color of her eyes, dark and beautiful, like the color of an emerald. Her waist was thin and she had the perfect amount of curves.

"I've told you, unless I'm practicing with ki, you can interrupt me." Tien smiled at the woman he now called wife. A smile grew on her face as well and she gripped the wooden spoon in her hand tighter.

"Yes, I know. But you just seemed so peaceful. I didn't want to upset you or Chiaotzu." She admitted. The smile that was on her face melted Tien; he never knew a woman would do something like this to him.

"Is dinner ready, Midori?" Chiaotzu cooed, looking up at her.

"It is, there's a plate for you at your spot." Midori looked down at him, a motherly feeling washing over her.

"Run inside Chiaotzu," Tien instructed. "We'll be there in a minute."

Although he was well out of his child years, the toddler like human ran to the house, laughing to himself. Tien took a step closer to Midori and raised his left had. Gently, he stroked her cheek. Tien pulled his hand away as a sharp pain stabbed at his hand. The injury he had sustained from Nappa the Saiyan still left him damaged. Midori frowned and dropped the wooden spoon. She began to massage his hand, slipping down to his wrist and continuing to his mid-arm.

"Pains, still?" She asked, continuing to massage. Tien only nodded. "It's been so long since that happened. Come inside; your medication can't do much help when you're out here." Midori picked up her spoon and led him to the cottage the three of them shared.

Tien and Chiaotzu ate several plates full of food, as usual, and Midori simply ate one. Although it was slightly disgusting, she enjoyed someone horking down the food she made. It made her feel liked she was a great cook. Sighing to herself, Midori got up from her chair and cleared the dishes that weren't being used from the table to the sink. Midori slipped into her own world as she began to wash the dishes, thinking about irrelevant things, wondering how Goku and Chi Chi were doing considering that Goku had been wished by the Dragon Balls to be a boy again. A small laugh came from her; she didn't know what she'd do if Tien had been turned into a little boy.

She was so involved in her own thoughts she barely noticed when Tien brought three more plates to the sink. He watched her, pondering what she could be thinking. Before they were together, Tien had no idea how complex a woman's mind could be. At least a normal woman's. Launch was not what he considered normal and although her crazy side was the one that was crazy over him, her normal side seemed to not have any interests in him whatsoever. Everyone knew that if Tien were to seek a relationship with her, he'd have to deal with a side of her he didn't particularly care for. But Midori had been the perfect fit. She cooked, cleaned, and thought Chiaotzu was the cutest thing on the planet. It probably helped that she, like Launch's blonde side, was over the moon for him and his third eye didn't bother her.

Tien leaned on the counter, watching her as she washed each plate individually and transferred them to the drying rack. Each plate that came out of the hot, soapy water, was was sparkling and pearly white. Tien frowned, he couldn't remember what he had done without her. Midori, seeing Tien frowning, lifted up his chin with a soapy hand. She gave him a smile before going to dry the plates off. Tied stood and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving with Chiaotzu to train some more before bed.

Midordi finished the dishes and stacked them in the cupboards, wiping the table free from scraps of food that had fallen. After everything had been put away, she took the broom from the pantry and cleaned the floor. Using the dust bin, she picked up what was on the floor and dumped it in the trash. Leaving the kitchen, she went throughout the house, turning on a few lights as the sun began to set. She went to the living room where she could grade her papers comfortably on the couch.

* * *

The sun had disappeared long after Tien returned with a sleeping Chiaotzu in his arms. Midori glanced up at them, a small smile on her face. Finishing the last paper, she returned the algebra homework she had assigned to her bag and capped the red pen she used. In the back of the back of the house she heard the shower turn on and assumed Tien has turned it on. She went back to the kitchen, picking a cookie off the plate full of what she had made earlier. Just as Tien stepped out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom, Midori had made her way there and finished her cookie.

He watched her from the bed as he put his green pants on. Tien was always curious as to why she never closed the door to the bathroom when she showered, but always when she used the toilet. The silhouette of her thin figure was shadowed on the turquois curtain, rousing Tien's imagination. Quietly, he sneaked to the bathroom and shut the door be hind him.

"Tien?" She asked, surprised by the closing door. Midori always left the door open, just incase something happened and she needed help. A fear of hers since her mother slipped in the shower and injured herself. Her father couldn't get to her soon enough because she had locked the door. Midori knew her mother blamed herself; if she hadn't locked that door, she wouldn't be stuck in a wheelchair.

"I'm right here." He replied, throwing the curtain back.

She was surprised by his actions; in all the years they had been together, he hadn't ever done this. Midori liked it, not eve bothering with covering herself. They were married, what was there to hide? Tien stepped into the tub, which doubled as a shower, and pressed his lips to hers. Each kiss became deeper, yearning for more. His hands left no part of her untouched as they stood under the spout of hot water. Tien lifted her light body up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tien?" She spoke between their kisses.

"Hmn?" He moaned as she nibbled his lip.

"You still have your pants on."

****

* * *

**I know it was short and stuff, but it's a one shot lol. If I get enough good reviews I'll make this into a story :D lol or maybe I'll just write it anyway. Talk to me, tell me what you want!**


End file.
